


The Salt Moons of the Kimarian Belt

by Square_Orange



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_Orange/pseuds/Square_Orange
Summary: Shiro brings Keith to see one of the wonders of the Universe.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 18





	The Salt Moons of the Kimarian Belt

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations.” 

Keith had been under enough cloudless skies back in the deserts of North America to know there should be a brighter star just there, another right about  _ there _ , and all the rest, blurred across the outer ring of the Milky Way. 

They were still familiar, in a way. To the untrained eye it was any other night. Tiny specs of light, dusting of far-away nebulas, old flames dying among the new. Still. They weren’t nestled together in the right pattern. 

“We’re a long way from home.” Shiro sounded somewhat vacant. Shifting around to look at him, Keith caught his eyes as they fluttered in a slow, content blink. He was utterly unbothered where he was laid out on the dirt, flesh hand behind his head and metal resting heavy on his stomach. 

Keith hummed. He shuffled back and lay next to Shiro, shoulder to illuminated shoulder. To see what Shiro was seeing. 

The small change in perspective didn’t do much for that feeling of not-quite-rightness. This wasn’t the view of a hopeful future speeding through galaxies in an earth-built ship, or the desperate yearning for escape into the unknown. Nothing close to that anymore. The Universe hadn’t done Keith many favors, and now that he’d been out in its midst, he knew it didn’t hold all the answers. Caused more than a few, rather. 

Shiro, though, looked like he wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else in that moment. 

“Why’d you choose to come here, Shiro?”

He blinked twice at the question. Turned his face to Keith, and back again at the sky. 

“Coran mentioned it a couple days ago in passing. He convinced a whole bunch of cadets that the salt moons of the Kimarian Belt were a wonder unlike anything they’d ever seen. I asked him to send me the coordinates later.” 

“Well,” Keith muttered, “this is a moon. And we'd never seen it before now. He wasn’t lying.”

Shiro’s arm left his belly, and he hauled himself onto his side to peer down at Keith. “I thought you wanted some time away from the Garrison; have I misunderstood something?” 

“What? No, Shiro no I’m just. Curious. No, it’s only that we have seen. Quite a lot of this view over the last few years. I can’t help but wonder why it’s suddenly so interesting.” 

Shiro smiled. A small thing, soft and fond and quiet. 

“Patience.” He tilted his head out towards the horizon. “Keep an eye out. Any minute now.” 

Keith’s curiosity was pulled with Shiro’s dreamy expression. 

He looked back up at the sky in quiet contemplation, acutely aware of every breath Shiro took, when a soft gasp- 

“Keith-  _ Look _ !” 

He didn’t need telling. Where a moment ago the stars were stationary and silent, they were suddenly streaking across the night like a million comets, accompanied by a deep, powerful sound like thunder. But it wasn’t just in the sky- the salt plains reflected each flicker and mirrored the entire scene, surrounding the two humans in a glory of lights. 

“What… What is this?!”

“A bizarre atmospheric phenomenon that obscures the light of the stars, Coran said. Happens once every… twenty or so Earth years.”

Keith managed to tear his eyes away from the spectacle, and found himself staring at the man beside him instead. 

“It’s really somethin’.”

Without turning to him, Shiro placed his hand over Keith’s. 

“It is.”

“Shiro-” 

_ Squeeze. _

“Shiro, thank you. This is beautiful.”

Shiro simply smiled. 

Back in the ship a little less than an hour later, Keith plugged in the final few commands to lift off before he sat down for the journey. Right before he pulled the lever on the inertial dampener, he felt Shiro’s hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find him closer than usual, looking unsure. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Keith-” He seemed a little upset with himself for a moment before taking Keith’s face in his metal hand. “Can I kiss you? Please?”

There was a still as Keith processed his words, before he nodded furiously and pulled Shiro down to him. “You don’t have to  _ ask _ .”

Shiro gave a disbelieving giggle before their lips met, soft and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It'd been a hot minute since I posted anything. If you leave a comment I'l love you forever


End file.
